The Jazz Singer
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: Maka Albarn was a baby when her parents were murdered by the Evans brothers. Now she's 17 and she lives in their house as their sister and she doesn't know it was them that did it, she doesn't even know her parents exsited. She sings in her family's night club called Blood, which is filled with vampires every single night their all mobsters. All Soul wants is her blood. (ON HOLD!)
1. The Brothers

The Jazz Singer

It was a cold night on a Saturday I believe or was it Sunday, no, no it was a Monday I'm pretty sure. The pounding of feet on the cobblestone, the heavy breathing of a red haired man and a blonde haired woman traveling with a baby.

They were running, running from creature at night that was chasing them. A white haired beast that was thirsting for blood.

As the beast fell upon them snow started to fall on the ground. Snow in Nevada? The man and woman tried to run the other away but another white haired beast was behind them.

"Please! What do you want from us?" the woman asked as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"My lady we just want to have a drink." One of the white haired beast said politely.

"Don't make it sound sweet Wes. Look your blood smells really good so we're just going to kill you and your baby." The other beast said.

"Don't touch my daughter you monsters!" the red haired man said.

"We'll make a deal with you then. If you let us kill you then we will the girl unharmed and she shall live with us." Wes said, "Is that alright with you Soul?"

"Whatever I'm just hungry."

"As long as our daughter isn't hurt, she has so much to look forward to in the future."

"Good."

The beast descended upon her parents baring their sharp teeth.

Vampires.

"AHHHH!" A blond haired girl screamed as she rose in her bed.

"What's wrong Maka?" a man asked opening her room door.

"I had the weirdest dream, but it felt more than just a dream like it was real." Maka answered.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Happy Birthday!" The man handed her a black package that was wrapped in a red bow.

"Thank you Wes!" she tore through the package and inside was a Rat Pack sweatshirt with all the members, Louis Armstrong t-shirt, and a new pair of black jeans.

"You're welcome princess."

"Don't call me that." She pouted, "Now out so I can get dressed."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked; I changed one of your diapers before."

"I was baby and you were likes I don't know in your teenage years."

'Only if you knew.' Wes thought.

Wes walked out of her room and closed the door. Maka got dressed in her Rat Pack sweatshirt wearing a tank top underneath, her black jeans, and some black high top All Star converse. She then put her hair in its usual pigtails.

When she came downstairs her family was seated at the table. Her father Gomez, mother Annabel, and her two older brothers Wes and Soul. They were sitting at the table discussing things in a quiet voice that Maka couldn't hear.

"Good morning guys." She greeted sitting down at the table.

"Good morning sweetheart. How're you this morning?" Annabel asked.

"I'm fine actually; just excited I'm turning 17 today!"

"Right. Happy Birthday, you'll get your present after tonight's performance." Gomez said.

Maka smiled and looked around the table her eyes stopped at Soul's empty she wondered where he was but when she looked at the clock and noticed that she was going to be late.

She silently cursed under her breath and left the house with her car keys in her grasp; she went to her black buggy and started her way to school.

~at school~

Maka was walking up the stairs of Shibusen Academy when she got to the top she noticed all the kids talking to their friends. A couple of girls looked her way and laughed at her; Maka sighed and went to her usual hang out spot which was in the library where it was quite and she could read all the books she wanted.

Before she left she heard a couple of girls squeal, she looked in their direction and she saw Soul come up the stairs with his girlfriend Jessie. Everything about Jessie made Maka's blood boil; she was a rude, brainless, fake little bitch. The type of girl every guy falls for at first sight.

Maka sighed and continued her walk to the library.

'So he snuck off on my birthday to go pick up his girlfriend. Jerk.' Maka thought as she opened the door to the library.

Maka went to a bookshelf and picked out the book called 'The Tell-Tale Heart' by Edgar Allan Poe. She decided to check out the book and a couple others.

When she was done checking them out the bell rang. She went to her locker and got the necessary things she needed.

She barely made it before the teacher walked in behind her, she went to her seat in the back while her teacher Ms. Nygus started going over the reproductive system. Instead of listening she plugged in her headphones and started to listen to Frank Sinatra his song 'Fly Me to the Moon' was playing.

Maka had put her head on the desk, but it quickly rose back up when the door busted open and Soul waltzed in with Jessie hanging off his arm. Maka watched as Nygus scolded them for being late; instead of sending them to the office like she should have she let them sit down.

The song on her iPod changed and Maka paid close attention the lyrics.

**Saturday night is the loneliest night in the week**

**'Cause that's the night that my sweetie and I**

**Used to dance cheek to cheek**

'Yeah right Saturday isn't my loneliest night.' Maka thought.

In all fairness Maka was never lonely on Saturday night that was the night when the club was full. Maka worked at her family's club that was entirely flooded with the mob every night just to see her sing in a pretty cocktail dress and hear her angelic voice.

At school she was a nobody, but at night she was the one everyone wanted to see.  
~time skip~

Maka was getting irritated with Soul. Him and his girlfriend needed to keep their PDA somewhere else; she didn't want to see her older brother making out with Jessie who couldn't keep her hands to herself.

All she wanted was to get through her last period and go home, but no there they were kissing again.

'Oh that's it!' Maka snapped.

She went up to Soul and kicked him in the shin.

"What the hell Maka? That hurt." Soul said.

"Well I wouldn't have kicked you if you could keep from lip locking with your girlfriend every five minutes." She said.

"Are you jealous Maka?" Jessie smirked.

"Jealous of you two? I'd rather be six feet under before I become jealous of you two." Maka said.

"Whatever get out of here."

"Yeah, run along you little flat chested bookworm."

Maka bit her lip hard that she could taste her blood it was only so she wouldn't say anything she'd regret saying. Maka noticed Soul looking at her and his eyes were wide.

She licked the blood from her lip and stared back at him.

"Soul are you okay?" she asked.

Soul was covering his mouth with his hands and started backing away, "i-I'm fine…I j-j-just gotta go!"

Maka noticed that his voiced cracked before he took off running in the other direction. She sent Jessie another death glare before she walked away.

~time skip woohoo~

Maka was in her dressing room smoothing down her black cocktail dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark make-up really brought out her forest emerald green eyes and the short dress really showed her smooth creamy legs, but the heels were hurting her feet.

There was a knock on the door and it opened in the doorway was Gomez.

"It's time for you to go on stage Maka." Gomez said.

"I'm coming papa." Maka smiled at him.

She walked out of the room and to the stage where the smell of cigarettes and alcohol attacked her nose; she looked out into the crowd and saw the people she usually saw they were all mobsters and their girls. The people became quiet as soon as the spot light shined on her and the music started.

**Fly me to the moon**

**Let me play among the stars**

**Let me see what spring is like**

**On a-Jupiter and Mars**

**In other words, hold my hand**

**In other words, baby, kiss me**

**Fill my heart with song**

**And let me sing for ever more**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words, I love you**

_**[instrumental-first verse]**_

**Fill my heart with song**

**Let me sing for ever more**

**You are all I long for**

**All I worship and adore**

**In other words, please be true**

**In other words, in other words**

**I love [3 piano notes] you**

The crowd clapped as the song faded away. Maka bowed and said she'd be back.

What she didn't know was that she was in a room full of blood thirsty vampires that were all mobsters.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new story, I shouldn't be writing this since I haven't finished any of my other stories, but I wanted to get this out there before I forgot about it. All the songs in this story will be Sinatra, Billie Holiday, Louis Armstrong, The Rat Pack, and many more don't expected modern songs in this story guys that's why it's called The Jazz Singer. Review! **


	2. Vladimir Vasile & Wes' Love Thought

The Jazz Singer

Maka returned to her dressing room to get some water because her throat started to hurt. She had to go back out and preform another song before her official birthday celebration began.

There was a knock on the door and Annabelle entered the room holding something behind her back. "I have a gift for you."

"What is it?" Maka asked.

Annabelle held a box that was in sliver wrapping tied with a white bow. Maka opened the box and saw a new dress, it was a red dress that had a corset top and the bottom was almost like a tutu except it was down.

"Put it on."

Maka hurriedly stripped out of her dress and put the new one on; she had to get Annabelle's help to get the dress tied in the back. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that it stopped mid-thigh, it really showed off her legs more than the last one did. She had to put on some black heels and Annabelle made her put some tights on. The tights were lace with a flower pattern.

"I love it mama!" Maka kissed her mother and rushed out back to the stage.

When she got to the stage she heard her father giving her another introduction. "As she performs her last song of the night my daughter Maka Albarn."

The crowd clapped and Maka walked onto the stage. As the music began she stood at the microphone.

**When marimba rhythms start to play**

**Dance with me, make me sway**

**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**

**Hold me close, sway me more**

**Like a flower bending in the breeze**

**Bend with me, sway with ease**

**When we dance you have a way with me**

**Stay with me, sway with me**

Some couples got out of their chairs and started to dance.

**Other dancers may be on the floor**

**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**

**Only you have the magic technique**

**When we sway I go weak**

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

Even Soul and Wes were dancing.

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**Other dancers may be on the floor**

**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**

**Only you have the magic technique**

**When we sway I go weak**

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**You know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now **

As the music faded away people stopped dancing and clapped at Maka bowed. She walked off stage. Maka walked pass all the people as the complimented on a great job she did. Politely she smiled and thanked them for their compliments.

She walked to the bar and sat down on the barstool, Maka was about to ask for a drink, but her papa called her over to where he was. An audible sigh was heard coming out of her mouth.

"Yes papa?" she asked putting a smile on her face.

"Maka, I'd like you to meet Vladimir Vasile he's your fiancé."

"What!" Maka and Soul said at the same time.

Maka looked at Soul and their eyes meet, he looked in pain.

"It's nice to meet you Maka, please just call me Vlad." He kissed her hand and Maka tore her eyes away from Soul.

Maka looked at Vladimir he had black hair, dark sky blue eyes, and pale skin. His body was well built muscles here and there.

"It's nice to meet you too Vlad."

Maka looked around for Soul, but she ended up seeing everyone in the club was quiet and staring at her. "Papa what's going on? Everyone's staring at me."

"I think it's time you learned the truth about everyone Maka. Since today's your 17 birthday you're old enough to learn about our existence."

Maka looked at her papa with a confused look on her face. "Explain please. I know you exist and if you don't I must have an overactive imagination."

"Maka we're all vampires. Wes, Soul, your mom everyone in here except you is a vampire."

"You're kidding right? Right!?"

She looked around and saw that no one was laughing; she felt tears start to stream down her face.

"Maka darling what's wrong?" Annabel asked as she cupped Maka's cheek.

Maka backed away, "We're you guys just keeping me alive for a meal?"

"It's not like that." Gomez explained.

"Are you guys even my real parents?" Maka asked.

"Maka please, listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to a liar."

She ran out the door and into the night. Her heavy footfalls on the cobblestone.

Where was she going to go? She couldn't go back home, but that's all she had to stay.

"Where'd you think you're going Ms. Maka?" a shadow figure asked.

Maka looked up and saw Vlad baring his fangs. "Vlad."

"I will admit you're very beautiful for a human and you smell so good. I'm glad that your father is giving you to me, I'll have so much fun draining you and fucking you so hard you won't be able to move." He was circling her in a predator would circle its prey. "Oh so good smelling. How could the Evans keep their hands off of you?" He licked her neck.

Maka shivered. She didn't want this she didn't want to die right here, she wanted to scream but she couldn't her words were stuck in her throat.

"If you want to scream you can, but I doubt it'll help you any. I'm untouchable no vampire can touch me."

Where were Soul and Wes? Her knights in shining armor weren't there to protect her. Soul.

Tears started to stream down her face as she felt fangs sink into her throat.

"Ahh…stop." Maka moaned as she gripped Vladimir's shirt.

Vlad pulled away and Maka was panting, "From now on your mine Maka Albarn. Now sleep my darling."

"Where're you going with my sister?" Soul snarled.

"I'm taking her home." Vlad answered.

"Give her to me."

"What're you going to do, she's mine now. She has my bite mark besides you refused. Remember?"

"I know what I did, but it was to protect her."

"From what? Yourself? The worst that could've happened was her finding out what happened to her real parents."

"Give her to me." Soul said again.

"I'm not giving her up Soul; Maka is mine and mine alone. She's my fiancée."

"Vlad I do believe my brother told you to return our sister to us." Wes said with a charming smile.

"As I told him. No." Vlad said.

"How about we make a deal." Wes inquired.

"I'm listening, but be warned Wesley if this deal has any flaws you will pay. Do not forget who I am and what I can do."

"Of course Vladimir. Now here's the deal: You return Maka to us and she continues living with us, but you can visit her anytime you wish and you may spend as much time with her as you want."

"Wes!" Soul exclaimed.

Wes held up a hand to quiet his little brother. "Remember you refused Soul. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. The girl will and always will be mine Wes and especially you Soul."

Soul growled.

"You may have her. Goodnight my love, I'll see you tomorrow."

Vladimir kissed Maka's soft lips and then disappeared in a cloud of bats that flew off into the distance. Wes held his little sister in his arms and looked at her a tear had rolled down her cheek.

'Was it really that painful for you Maka? To have everything you loved torn away from you? Does it hurt you to be with me, am I not good enough? Did you ever look at me like you look at Soul? Would you have been alright if I was the one that had bitten you? Your forever is all that I need. Stay with me.' Wes thought as he carried his sister bridal style to their home.

The next morning Maka awoke lazily, she looked around the room and noticed that she was in her room. She tried to move but her body ached for her stay down and not move.

"What happened last night?" Maka whispered.

"Well you found that Death City is full of vampires, your future husband is a vampire, and you got bitten by your fiancée too." Soul said.

"Hey Soul. Are you guys really serious about the vampire thing?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you another question?"

Soul nodded.

"Are you guys my real family?"

"You need to rest some more. Sleep now."

"But you didn't answer *yawn* my question."

Her eyes felt heavy and soon she couldn't keep them open and she fell into a deep and almost peaceful sleep.

When Maka woke up again she felt her hand were holding on to something, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Vladimir's dark sky blue eyes.

"Vlad you're so warm." Maka said sleepily. "VLAD!"

She shot right up and fell back down because her body was still in pain.

"Good evening Maka." Vlad greeted kissing her forehead.

Maka scowled and Vlad chuckled at how cute she looked, "What'd you do to me?"

"I just bite you and tasted some of your delicious blood. I don't know how Soul and Wes survived without want to suck you dry."

"My brothers would never do that to me."

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Your lips are very soft. Is it natural?"

"I would suppose mama and papa have soft skin."

"Hmm…I love it."

"Love what?"

"Being able to stay with you here."

Maka only looked at him, "what's today?"

"It's a Wednesday."

"I have a test in Chemistry today!"

Vladimir chuckled at his fiancée display, "you care about your education don't you?"

"Of course. You only get to higher places with a smart mind. What about you do you go to school?"

"Oh no I graduated in 1952. I'm never going back to high school again."

Maka was baffled, when did Soul and Wes really graduate from high school? "How old are you?"

"Well my birthday is in a couple of months, but as of right now I am over 300 years old. I went to high school multiple times."

"Would you ever go again?"

"What for?"

"I don't if someone you loved went there and you wanted to watch over them."

"Like if I loved someone?"

"Do you love someone?"

"I did, but you don't need to hear that story."

"Please tell me."

Vlad sighed and told her. "Well when I first meet her she was a baby that was orphan because her parents had abandoned her. I would play with her all the time when I was with her foster family. She would call me big brother and a whole bunch of other names, but as she got older she didn't need me around anymore and I stopped coming around. Years later I see she turned into a beautiful young lady, but her heart belonged to another who was oblivious to her feelings. I did something to terrible to her when she had a baby of her own. I sent to people that I trusted out to kill her and her husband."

"What was her name?" Maka asked.

"Kami."

~To be Continued~

**Well that was nice ending I hope. That was a long second chapter I hope I can write more chapters like this guys. I have no school tomorrow because of the election! WHORAY! How Vladimir's past tie in with Maka's forgotten past? Does Vladimir love Maka? What did Soul refuse? Does Wes love Maka? Why did put a Sleeping With Sirens lyric in Wes thoughts? Will you guys review? Review! **


	3. Comfortable Bed

The Jazz Singer

"What are we supposed to do with this human?" Soul asked as he looked at the baby in Wes's arms.

"We're going to take her home with us and keep our promise to Kami." Wes answered as he started float back home."

"I'm not going to change any of its diapers."

"This 'it' is a girl and her name is Maka. It says so on her birth certificate."

"What are we supposed to care of her without her suspecting something when she grows up?"

"Leave that to me little brother."

The boys flew back to their home with sleeping baby girl in Wes's arms.

"Mother, Father we're back and we brought you something!" Wes yelled as he landed back on the ground.

Their mother Annabelle rushed downstairs when she heard her sons and smelt the scent of a human. "Who's that Wesley?"

"This is Maka your new daughter." Wes said.

Annabelle's eyes lit up with excitement when her she took the bundle of joy from his arms. Ever since she lost her daughter in a miscarriage she was happy to be have another even if she was human. The baby stirred in the woman's arms and opened her eyes. Annabelle gasped at how bright her eyes were and how cute they looked, the baby started to cry.

"Shh, sweet baby it's alright." She cooed. The baby calmed down in her arms and snuggled into the body warmth. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Maka." Wes answered.

She nodded and carried the baby upstairs. Annabelle took care of the baby and watched her grow up. She got to watch Maka's first steps, her first word she was quiet baby, her first dance, her first bra fitting, and Maka told her about her first kiss. Annabelle watched as she grew out of her baby things and things more appropriate to her age, she expected her room to be filled with Just Beiber, One Direction, Twilight, and other boy band posters but it was filled with Frank Sinatra, Rat Pack, Louis Armstrong, Billy Holiday, the universe, and a few indie bands she listened to.

The things she was most proud of though was when she took Maka to Victoria Secret for underwear.

"Mama do I have to?" Maka whined.

"Yes no go change." She commanded.

Maka sighed and walked into the dressing room with the lacy, but acceptable underwear. When she walked out Annabelle face lit up with joy when her daughter walked out with a blush on her face, although Maka was a bit flat chested the bra made it so it looked like her small size was bigger.

"Go change. We're going to buy you some underwear." She said.

Maka huffed, but changed anyway and followed her mother around as she bought her a life's worth of Victoria Secret. Annabelle smiled all the way home and had Maka model all the underwear she had bought.

One thing Annabelle didn't think was that on her daughter's 17 birthday that she would find out her families secret along with mostly everyone in Death City's secret. She knew that it wouldn't go well she had seen it in her dream; things never turn out well anymore like they should. What mostly stunned her though was the fact that her daughter was starting to like Vlad, she knew this was wrong. Her daughter should not be with the man that ordered her two sons to kill her real parents.

"Maka dear it's time to get up for school." Annabelle said as she opened the door to her room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Maka wrapped in Vlad's arms.

Soul was not going to like this. Why would Soul care? That's right because he likes her all of a sudden. Annabelle sighed and walked over to the bed, lightly shaking Maka until she woke up.

"Yes mama?" she asked sleepily.

"It's time for you to get ready for school sweetie."

Maka shook her head and as she moved to get up Vlad's arms tightened around her pulling her closer to him. "Don't go." He whispered into her hair.

Maka turned over so she was facing his closed eyes. "Vlad I have to go to school now. Let go." She said playing with his hair.

Vlad slowly released her and turned over in the bed so his back was to her. Maka noticed that Annabelle slipped out of the room and disappeared down the hall; Maka walked to her closet and pulled out her clothes. Putting on her clothes and tattered shoes, she went to her vanity and sat in front of it. She put it in her childish pigtails, but then looked herself. She's 17 now she shouldn't be wearing pigtails anymore, so she took them out and left her hair down that just reached the middle of her back. Deciding she looked fine she got up, grabbed her keys, and made her way out the door to her car. She'd get something to eat on the way there. When she left she saw that Soul's car was still in the stone driveway, but shrugged it off as if he was just ditching school.

Soul was slowly making his way to the private family owned blood bank, because he was unbelievably thirsty. His throat was burning for something to eat, not just blood. Her blood. He had smelt Maka's blood when Vlad had feed off of her, it was so sweet smelling and it called out his name whispering it sweetly in his ear. Thinking about it made his stomach grumble for about the 10th time today. When he was passing by Maka's room he heard noise in there, he knew his mother made her go to school so she wasn't in bed anymore.

Slowly he opened the door and saw Vlad sleeping in Maka's bed shirtless. Vlad. Was. Shirtless. In his little sister's bed. Did his mother think this was ok? The dude was shirtless. He knew they didn't have sex because he would have heard them with his super hearing, but still didn't Vlad leave yesterday?

"What're you still doing here?" Soul asked.

"I'm sleeping. What else?" Vlad questioned back.

"You know what I mean, why are you still here?"

"Lying in Maka's comfortable bed; she wanted me to stay with her so I couldn't leave her when she would cling to my clothes."

"Get out."

"Why? I promised her I'd stay."

"Get out Vlad."

"Or what?"

"Just get out of here."

He got up from the bed and was standing in front of Soul. "Or what?"

Soul pushed him back, "get out of my face."

"Come on Soul. You sure you're not just jealous."

"I'm not jealous of you and tiny tits."

"Actually their not so tiny."

That made Soul race at Vlad and they fell out of the 3rd story window wrestling with each other. When they hit the ground they left a huge whole there. Soul's father rushed outside when he heard the commotion and pulled them apart.

"What's going on!" he screamed.

"This fucker saw Maka naked!" Soul screamed.

"It was a joke you stupid fuck!" Vlad screamed back.

Gomez sighed and the boys and ran a hand through his hair, "Vlad go back inside and put on a shirt. Soul we need to talk."

Soul huffed and followed his father to his private office. "Sit Soul."

Soul sat in the big black chair that was in front of his father's desk. Gomez put glasses filled with wine on the table and Soul took one chugging it down.

"What's going on Soul? You remember what you said right?"

"I remember, but I don't think I can control myself anymore."

~To be Continued~

**Third chapter for The Jazz Singer! I'm so happy because it's long and I got my new cell phone, but I have to wait for my mom to put on a plan. *sigh* Anyway hope you guys like this chapter and if you like Twilight or you think it's okay check out my Twilight fanfiction Unnecessary Feeling is Renesmee and Jacob. Also at the end of Mafia Rivals I would like to point to point out a two things. First their twins' names are Dante Marco Evans and Nico Rocco Evans and second which is the most obvious thing at the bottom it did say: To be continued, so like heads up! Just in case I feel like a good person and I'm feeling fantastic. So like I just wanted to point out the to be continued thing because only one person saw it and pointed it and I was just wondering if you guys say it too. So like leave a review and I need to stop saying like, like really soon. **


	4. Little Love & Club Scenes

The Jazz Singer

_Shadows settle on the place, that you left._

_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

_Destroy the middle; it's a waste of time._

_From the perfect start to the finish line._

_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._

_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

_Setting fire to our insides for fun_

_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

_The lovers that went wrong._

Maka was singing along that was coming out of her radio as she made her way home, she pulled up in the driveway and noticed that her window was being repaired. "Hey dude fixing the window!" she yelled.

The dude looked down at her, "yes Ms. Evans?"

"Why are you fixing my window?"

"Mrs. Evans called to get repaired."

"What happened?"

"It seems Mr. Evans and Mr. Vasile got in a quarrel over something."

Maka nodded her head and walked through the open front door, she went straight up to her room ignoring the looks from her mom and dad. She walked into her room as the window repair man left her window; she stripped her clothes and walked to her closet looking for something comfortable to wear.

"So this how it's gonna be now." She turned around and saw Vlad standing at her bathroom door shirtless.

She quickly grabbed the shirt that was on the floor and slipped it on and noticed that it was Vlad shirt. "Hey Vlad."

"Hello Maka. How was your day?"

"You know it was a day filled with gossip, fights, and having to answer to many questions from your older brother's girlfriend."

Vlad walked up to Maka and brushed some hair behind her ear that made Maka breath hitch at the contact. Vlad kissed the shell of Maka's ear and made his way down until he was at least a centimeter away, hesitantly Vlad kissed Maka softly and the kiss grew harder when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned in the kiss when he nibbled at her bottom lip with his fangs, Vlad broke apart from her and his mouth made its way down to her pulsing neck.

"Vlad." Maka moaned when she felt his fangs on her neck.

Vlad and Maka moaned in pleasure when his teeth sang into her skin. The taste of her blood made Vlad drunk with pleasure and he couldn't stop, Maka gripped Vlad's hair as he drank from her, she started to moan when he sank his teeth deeper.

"Ah…ah Vlad." She moaned gripping his hair tighter.

Vlad picked up Maka by her thighs and walked over to her bed laying her down gently; he removed his mouth from her neck and licked the spot he just bit so it just left a scar. Vlad was hovering over Maka when he looked at her; her green eyes gleaming, her mouth was open because she was panting, and her ash blonde sprawled over the pillows. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her so their lips were touching. Maka kissed him furiously as his hands roamed her body touching her flat stomach, groping her breasts, and teasing her womanhood.

All of this was making Maka moan into his mouth, Vlad pulled apart from her and started to unzip her pants but her hands stopped him. Without questioning her Vlad let Maka pull his pants off of him along with his boxers. Maka's eye traveled down his body until they say his member, her eye slightly widened at the size Vlad chuckled at Maka's expression and pushed her back on the bed. Vlad stripped Maka of his shirt, her bra, and her underwear.

"You're so wet Maka." Vlad said lightly touching her thigh.

Maka bit her lip to hold a moan. "You did this to me."

"Would you like me to do something about it?"

Maka shook her head. "Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to have sex with me."

"I can do that."

Vlad's fingers slid down her body until they came down to her wet folds and he started to rub her clit. Maka arched her back and moaned.

~with Soul~

The music was loud the bass was bumping in the stereo system, stupid ass surround sound it was stupid. The bass made his head hurt and sweaty bodies that kept him as he walked to the back of the club to go meet his friends. Why they wanted to meet here was a question he still wanted to know the answer to. It was probably the blue haired idiots fault since he got to pick the meeting place this time for their once a week meetings.

Soul pulled the curtains aside and walked in where his six friends and his older brother were sitting at the table. Death the Kid was the first to notice when Soul walked in the room. Kid stood up and went to greet his friend. Kid stood at six feet, had black hair that had three horizontal stripes on it, and piercing golden eyes.

"Nice to see you again Soul, Wes said you we've started becoming anti-social lately." Kid said hugging him quickly.

Soul glared at his older brother who had his arm wrapped around Patty and Liz. Patty giggled at and Liz rolled her eyes.

The Thompson sisters looked alike in some ways. Liz had mid back dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, nice curves, and has a major crush on Wes. Patty had short strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, and bigger boobs than her older sister.

"Nice to see you outside little brother." Wes said sipping his drink.

"Soul it's nice to see you again." Tsubaki said nicely.

Tsubaki's a nice girl with long black hair, violet eyes, a body any girl would kill for, and sadly she was married to a blued haired monkey.

"H-hi So-Soul." Crona stuttered.

Crona's the shyest girl Soul's met. She had choppy pink hair (natural), blue/sliver eyes, and body like Maka's except more underdeveloped. Crona's engaged to Kid and they have a baby on the way.

"SOUL YOUR GOD IS GLAD TO SEE YOU!" the blued haired monkey yelled leaving his wife's side and thrusting a beer in his hands.

Soul looked his best friend Black*Star the loud mouth assassin that couldn't stop talking about himself. Black*Star has blue hair that's in the shape of a star, green eyes, and a muscular body from working out all the time.

"Yeah I'm here." Soul said taking a swig of the beer. "Why're meeting in a club exactly?"

Everyone looked at the assassin and he chuckled rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah fourth chapter done! Sorry it took so long guys, I've been enjoying my new phone and I've been lazy. I have a dance showcase coming up! I'm excited except I have to wear make-up and I hate wearing make-up under stage lights it irritates me greatly. Well I hope you guys like this chapter and yes before anyone ask Maka and Vlad did go all the way in that little lime I wrote. Your Soma will come so calm your tits people I'm getting there! Love you guys & review! **


	5. A Kitty Name Jack Frost

The Jazz Singer

It was a nice summer day when a little girl ran up to Vlad.

"Vlad you came!" the little girl said with her blonde hair bouncing.

Vlad picked up the girl and twirled her around, "Of course I came Kami."  
Sora, Kami's mother walked out the house with her long black hair flowing behind her, "Vlad you're here good we need to talk. Come inside Ricky's waiting."

Vlad nodded at the woman while he put Kami down and followed Sora inside the house. He entered the kitchen were Ricky Kami's dad was sitting smoking a cigarette and was talking to little red headed boy, who looked at Vlad with his cerulean blue eyes. Vlad eyes widened at the boy as the boy smirked at him and then ran out of the room.

"Who's that Ricky?" Vlad asked.

"That's Spirit Albarn; he's one of Kami's good friends." Ricky said putting out the cigarette.

"Why's he here?"

Ricky sighed as he pushed some blond hair out of his face, "Spirit is Kami's future husband."

"What?"

"Vlad sweetie that's what we wanted to talk to you about today. Please sit." Sora said.

Vlad took a seat at the table and looked at the couple that was staring back at him. "Care to explain?"

"Vlad we know that you love Kami, but she needs to marry someone of her own kind. We know that vampires can have children, but Kami really likes him."

"She's only five; she doesn't know what she wants!"

"How do you know that she wants you in the future?" Sora asked.

Vlad looked at Sora and Ricky and thought about that. She was right, what if Kami didn't want him anymore and threw him out like yesterday's trash.

~Present~

Vlad woke up and noticed the warmth coming from beside him, he opened his eyes and looked at his past loves daughter as she was silently sleeping in next to him. Vlad kissed her forehead which caused her to stir and her emerald green eyes fluttered open.

"Hey…." Maka said sleepily.

"Good evening Maka, well actually good morning." Vlad said kissing her lips.

Maka kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him, the kiss became more passionate when Vlad pulled Maka closer to her and pulled her hair which caused her to moan. Vlad flipped them over so Maka was straddling his lap and he was lying down. Maka trailed her finger down his toned stomach and laid her head down on his bare chest.

"What's wrong with you Vlad? You're less touchy than usual." Maka said.

Vlad sighed and stroked her hair, "It's nothing you need to worry yourself about love."

"Can you tell me more about Kami and what happened?"

Vlad sighed and nodded his head, "It doesn't matter because it was in the past."

~Story Time~

It was Kami's 13 birthday party and she was looking around for Vlad, she wanted him to get here soon or this would be her only birthday that he skipped. Ever since her parents found him on the street when she was three, he lived at her house for a while before his grandma came and took him away but he promised to come back every day to visit and he did. Today seemed like he forgot that promise.

"Kami sweetie everyone's waiting for you to blow out the candles and to make a wish." Sora said.

Kami nodded to her mother and made her wish. 'I wish that Vlad would stay with me forever.' Then she blew out the candles.

The people cheered and Spirit sent her a wink and genuine smile, Kami blushed at him and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. The children started giving Kami the presents they got for her, which clothes, jewelry, shoes, make-up, and so on so forth. She didn't really care for those presents she just wanted Vlad to be there, to hold her, to hear his voice, to wish her a happy birthday, and to see him one more time before she moved away to California for her dad's new promotion.

Everything in the house was packed except for the stuff that was already there when they moved into the comfortable two story house. When the party was over kids were shouting and waving at Kami as she walked to her parents who were already in the car waiting for her, Spirit walked Kami to the car holding her hand.

"I'll miss you Spirit." Kami's angelic voice said.

"I'll miss you too Kami." Spirit said wiping a tear from her face.

"I-I like you Spirit, you make me feel warm and confused inside."

Spirit smiled at her kissed her softly on the lips. "I like you too Kami and every time I'm around you the words get stuck in my throat and I just want to hold you forever."

Kami smile grew wide and gave Spirit a hard kiss on the lips. "Wait for me Spirit."

Spirit winked at her, "I'll be waiting Albarn."

Kami got in the car and her dad started driving to their new home in California, she looked out the back window and saw Vlad standing on the road waving at her with a halfhearted smile. Kami started to cry and waved back at him slowly before he was out of view and faded into nothingness. She fell asleep in the car and didn't wake up until they were in California.

Kami got out of her father's station wagon and stepped on to the cobble stone driveway. She looked at the large light peach colored two story house, this house used to belong to her aunt who was a famous actress but she moved away with her new husband to Canada. Her aunt decided to give the house to her younger sister and her family. Kami looked at her mother and father who were waiting for her to join them on the top step so a photographer could take their picture, she wasn't smiling at all. She didn't want to be here at all, she had lived in Death City for 13 years why would her parents want to move her now?

"Alright let's get our stuff out of the car." Her dad said brushing some blonde hair out of his brown eyes.

Kami looked at her mother and father and saw how they acted so childish with each other and they were only serious when they needed to be. Her father kissed his mother on the cheek which caused her to laugh.

Sora had long flowing black hair down to her waist and beautiful emerald eyes that Kami inherited and inherited blonde hair from her father.

"Kami sweetheart get your stuff and go see your new room." Sora said brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I didn't want to move here." Kami mumbled.

"Kami I know you didn't want to leave Death City, but California is a new start for us." Sora said softly.

"A new start from what?! There was nothing wrong in Death City! You took from my friends, Spirit, most importantly you didn't even let me say goodbye to Vlad. I miss him, he's like my older brother and you just took him from me." She was crying now.

Ricky gathered his daughter in a hug and started stroking her hair. "It's okay sweetie, me and mommy promise to give you an amazing life here and all your troubles will fade. I promise stop crying; you don't want your new kitty to be upset do you?"

Kami's head perked up and she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Kitty?"

Ricky pulled a cat from hiding and Kami looked with wide eyes at the white colored, blue eyed cat that meowed at her.

Kami took the kitty gently from her dad's hands and petted it, she checked if it was a boy or a girl and it was a boy. "I'll name you Jack Frost; you will be my Jack, my only Frost."

Kami laughed when the kitty snuggled up to her face. Vlad watched from above and couldn't help, but smile at the scene.

He wouldn't be smiling for long when as the years passed Kami slowly forgot him and started a new life of her own.

~Story Time over~

Maka looked at the clock and started to get hungry so she got dressed. Slipping on some clothes she made her way downstairs as Soul and Wes walked into the room.

"We have a surprise for you Maka!" Wes exclaimed.

"What?" Maka asked curiously.

Wes pulled out a white kitty with blue eyes.

"A kitty!" she exclaimed and gently took it from Wes's hands. "I'll name you Jack Frost; you will be my Jack, my only Frost."

When Vlad heard this his eyes widened in shock and sadness, emotions flooded his mind, images he didn't want to see came in view, he remembered her touch.

Kami Albarn how you haunt him so.

~To be Continued~

**BAM! New chapter! Yeah I named the kitty Jack Frost from ROTG (if you don't know what that is then I shun you!) Anyway hope you like it well gotta go and stuff. I hope everyone has an awesome Christmas and I'll update while on my break from the hell hole they call school. Follow me on Instagram if you want to see what I look like and see my boring life: onatropicalisland is my name on Instagram so follow me! Bye review! **


	6. The Mark

**Chapter 6 of this awesome story guys I'm just so happy that I'm updating today! So I have a special announcement I AwesomeBlackStar16 am going to write a story where Soul is an alien prince who has to marry a girl obviously so he can become king, so he goes to earth. I can't wait to write after I update everything else of course. On with the chapter! **

The Jazz Singer

It was a Monday morning when Maka woke up to her cat Jack Frost and Vlad's body emitting from behind her; she slowly wiggled out of bed careful not to wake them. Walking into her bathroom she turned on the bright light and looked herself in the mirror, she rubbed her eyes to herself clearly.

She almost screamed when she saw herself. Starting from her neck there was a black rose design that went all the way down and wrapped around her left ankle, there were bats on her back flying towards the rose, she head thorns that wrapped around her stomach, and it really hurt when she walked.

"What the-"she started but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Maka are you wake?" her mother calmly asked.

"Y-yeah I'm just getting dressed." She answered flinching when she touched her neck.

"Ok you don't want to be late especially since you have a lot of make-up work to do."

Bending down ever so slightly she got cover-up from under the sink and started putting on her neck. The tattoo marks were really sensitive so every time she touched them it would sting and she'd hiss. Carefully she walked out the bathroom and to her closet where she got clothes, quickly throwing on sweat pants, a bra, and a t-shirt she walked downstairs putting her slippers on.

She entered the bright kitchen and shielded her eyes as she sat down. Putting her head on the table she closed her eyes and tried to remember how she got these marks.

_Maka was gently petting the sleeping cat when Vlad floated through her window. Quickly she got off the bed and hugged him tightly. _

"_Where did you go?" She asked as her hand caressed his cheek._

"_I had to go see the vampire council." He answered grabbing her hand kissing it. _

"_Why?"_

"_You'll know soon enough. I came back to see you before I leave." _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_There are some things that I have to take care of, before the month is over."_

"_Will you come back after?"_

"_Of course, I could never leave you my love."_

_He kissed her softly on the lips and slowly their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace. Maka instantly wrapped her legs around Vlad's waist and he carried her to the bed, it had seemed that Jack had crawled off the bed and disappeared. _

_Vlad released Maka's mouth and started kissing her neck until his fangs sunk into her soft skin. She moaned in pleasure at the sensation of him feeding off of her, her hand when to his shirt as she started to undo the buttons Vlad started to tug on her pants. She stripped him of his shirt and he stripped her of her pants, slowly his hands traveled down to her core and felt the wetness. His mouth was back on hers to muffle the moans she made when he started to finger her, Maka returned the favor by stroking his manhood. _

"_Ngh…Maka." He moaned as his pants disappeared. _

_Looking outside he saw that it was a full moon; he could finally mark her with the official marking._

"_Vlad…can you?" Maka asked shyly. _

"_Can I what?" _

"_Can you…can you make love to me now?"_

_Vlad smirked as he removed her shirt feeling her soft breasts; he quickly covered her mouth again with his as he rubbed his head against her. She moaned encourage him to thrust in and he did. _

_As he moved in and out his mouth moved back to her neck and bit her. She screamed in pain, it felt like everything was burning from the inside out. Her screams were mixed with her moans as the burning sensation got stronger, Vlad thrusted in her a couple more times before they both came together. _

As Maka remembered all of this her skin started burning again and tears started to spill out of her eyes, she couldn't take it she screamed as she gripped the table cloth. Her mother rushing over to her to see what was wrong, when her mother touched her that just increased the pain making 1,000 times worse. Her screaming was heard through the house Gomez, Wes, and Soul came running into the kitchen. They saw her eyes shut tight, hands gripping the table, and screams echoing through the halls.

"_She doesn't belong to you!" a familiar voice yelled. _

"_She has my markings she belongs to me!" another voice yelled. _

"_Maka's in pain because of you."_

"_It'll pass." _

_She was running towards where the night sky lite up as she got closer the fire cackled and danced widely in the wind. Her family had gotten out only with a few scratches that were healing; Jack was in Wes's hands. Her greens eyes lit up as she watched the fire dance gracefully burning the house down. _

"_Maka stay with me! You're going to be okay." A voice yelled._

_She heard sobbing in the back ground. _

_A baby's cry broke through as someone squeezed Maka's hand. _

"_I love you Maka." Soft lips pressed gently against hers as the warm sun beat down on them. _

Maka woke up startled in her bed. Her head was pounding from the visions she had just seen. She was confused by it all. What did they mean? She brought a hand to her stomach as she remembered the baby's cry, she couldn't be.

Could she?

She was too young to have kids of her own yet she needed more time, having kids was a serious matter she was only seventeen. Maka quickly forgot it when she heard a purr. Looking down she saw Jack rubbing his cheek against her soft hand, she pulled him into her lap and stroked his back. There was a knock on the door and Soul slowly popped his head through the door.

"Food delivery for Maka." He said walking in with Chinese food.

"What is it?" she asked softly her throat dry.

"Strawberry chicken and pork fried rice your favorite."

He handed her a glass of water before he laid the food down. Soul gently sat next to her on the bed, his hand caressed her cheek lovely as he watched her. Maka eased to the touch of his hand and closed her eyes.

"You had all of us worried back there." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What was wrong?" he kissed her neck.

"I felt like I was on fire."

"I'll make the pain go away." He said kissing her on the lips.

~To be Continued~

**Cheesy ending. Ask questions in your review doesn't matter the question just ask and I shall answer. Review = w = **


	7. Fucking Cold Chinese Food

**Hey guys since everyone was confuzzled I'm updating today followed by everything else. But before we start I shall answer your questions. **

**PepperPaws: No you're not allowed to kill Vlad he's important. I'm glad you like it though. **

**SoulXMakaBitches: I love your username XD. Basically Maka was remembering what happened the night before she woke up and saw the marks. You will find out why Soul is kissing her. **

**shhimaninja16: I'm not sure if they're together. Vlad went on mission/trip because the council ordered him to. The voice was actually visions she was having about things soon to come. She ain't preggers! You gots to wait for that! I'm about to explain why she's in pain. I hope that answered your many unanswered questions. **

**Guest: Yes new chapter I hope you're happy! **

**Spixie303: Why are you cheering for Soma? Nobody said anything about Soma get your head out of the gutter my friend. **

**AJ Kuroshitsuji: Yeah action! Sort of…**

The Jazz Singer

Maka's eyes widened in surprise when she felt Soul's lips connect to hers. She was too shocked to move, she was still processing everything. When he pulled away he licked his lips.

"Are you okay now Maka?" Soul asked.

Maka felt a blush on her cheeks as she nodded. Soul smiled patted her head and was about to walk away when Maka grabbed onto his shirt.

"What's wrong now-"

Maka kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Soul responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, they melted into each other felling the heat of the kiss when their tongues intruded into each other's mouths. Her heart was beating faster and faster as the kiss got more intense, she back tracked to her bed and landed with a soft thud she was happy she moved the Chinese food boxes out of the way. Soul removed his hands from around her waist and moved them under shirt where he felt the softness of her stomach, his hands only traveled upward as to the curve of her breast; she moaned into his touch and ran her hands through his hair feeling the softness of it. His hands moved around fondling her breasts enjoying the sounds that were coming from her mouth, he didn't care that she was to be married to Vlad he wanted her. He didn't know why he had denied the offer when they first brought her home.

_After his mother walked away with the baby girl in her arms his father called him and Wes into his office to talk to them. It was rare that their father would call them into his office Soul almost forgot what it looked like, but it was still the same. The portrait of the family hung above his desk on the wall he know that they were going to get that repainted because of the human girl. He smirked as he saw himself as a little kid not caring about anything and playing pranks on his brother, but then he grew up and it stopped then things got serious. Taking a seat in front of his father he and Wes sat there waiting for their father to say what he had to say to them. _

"_As you know your mother is now very attached to that human girl because of events that are not allowed to be spoken in this house. The issue of a future husband comes into view of this new family member." Gomez said blowing out smoke from his cigar. _

_It was always important for a female vampire to have her future planned for her especially when it came to her mate especially since they were the reason for the growing vampire population. Soul stared at his father already knowing what he was going to say. He hated humans so why would he want to marry one? They smelled, thought they were better than everyone, and they straight up were just rude. The only reason he dated humans was to taste their blood which wasn't even that good especially if they did drugs or drink alcohol. Wes rolled his eyes as he looked at his father and his little brother, he knows that Soul hated humans and Wes just really didn't find them attractive like he found vampires. There was a very big difference between vampires and human there was no way he was going to marry human especially if that human was going to be his little sister. _

"_Don't you think that's kind of messed up to marry your sister?" Wes asked. _

"_I see that you're thinking of incest, but Maka isn't your sister she's your adopted sister so in a way it's okay." Gomez answered looking at his two sons. _

"_I'm not doing it so count me out old man." Soul scoffed. _

"_Yeah I'm not doing it either, so count me out father." Wes politely declined._

_Gomez sighed at his two sons and fanned them out of his office not wanting to deal with them anymore; he probably already knew that it was going to turn out like this. He already had a backup plan that would obviously wait for the girl 17__th__ birthday which was far away. Over the years Maka blossomed into a beautiful young lady and she attracted the attention of her two older brothers that found themselves more attracted to her. Wes being the oldest and being closer to Maka had a chance of winning her heart, but sadly she would never think of Wes like that. Soul on the other hand was distance, rude, and a flirt so he had a better chance of getting with her considering he flirted with her on a few occasions. He always be joking but never the less he flirted with her and he was damn good at it. Days passed and it was Maka birthday where they of course heard that she was engaged to Vlad which upset Soul. _

_It was when Soul first got arrested with the vampire council that he met Vlad. Soul was standing in front of the council with his hands cuffed and facing the head council member Ericka Vasile, Vlad's grandmother that didn't look a day over 30. _

"_Soul Tyler Evans you are charged with the crime of drinking from another vampire." She spoke flipping her hair over her shoulder. _

"_I don't see why that's a serious crime. If you ask me I did you guys a fucking favor, that guy was going to start a rebellion. You're fucking welcome bitch." Soul scoffed. _

_Ericka's nose flared as he called her bitch, "give me one reason why I should have you killed you dumbass prick." _

_Soul growled, "Oh Ericka I love it when you talk that way to me."_

**(A/N: Soul likes older woman.)**

_Ericka rolled her eyes at the teenager in front of her, he was lucky her husband wasn't here to hear this or he'd be dead by now. The council whispered amongst themselves until they turned their attention back to Soul. _

"_Soul Tyler Evans since you have gotten rid of one of our greatest problems you are here by cleared of all charges. You are free to go, but so help me if you get arrested you will go to prison." Ericka said getting up and leaving the courtroom with her hair flowing behind her. _

_Soul licked his lips as he watched her leave, when the cuffs were taking off of him he was going to go after her but a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw him. _

"_I wouldn't go after her while she's upset." The boy said moving his hand. _

"_Who are you?" Soul asked. _

"_I'm her grandson Vladimir Vasile."_

_Soul's jaw dropped. "You're her grandson?"_

_Vlad nodded walking away._

'_Lucky prick.' Soul thought as he made his way home. _

A voice brought him back out of his memory; Soul looked down at the panting Maka under him. He slowly picked up his pace as she moaned for more, he thrusted into her stretching her out even more than Vlad could.

"So..ul…ngh." She moaned as she clawed his back.

Soul thrusted faster and harder, he knew that she was coming to her release he could feel it and he was coming to hers too. He picked up the pace and she came with a scream of his name, moving faster he kept thrusting until his release was coming he pulled out and came on her stomach. He quickly grabbed some tissues and wiped her off he brushed the hair out of her face as she slept, that felt so good to be inside of her. Next time he was going to release inside of her, kissing Maka's lips Soul rolled over and laid next to her pulling the covers over them.

Now she has to warm up her Chinese food.

~To be Continued~

**We don't fuck wit nobody, but you you fuck wit err body! Lol that was a lyric from my favorite song Leflair by MellowHype, not even going to lie I fucking love Hodgy Beats. Anyway moving on to more serious pressing matters *gasp* Soul had sex with Maka so there's your fucking Soma so hop off my nonexistent dick please and thank you. Damn give a nigga some space. I forgot to tell you guys I'm writing a sequel to Mafia Rivals tis called Mafia Rivals: Reloaded. I hope I answered your questions ask more doesn't matter why kind of question just ask, sorry for the rudeness and the ghetto shit I just got really excited because I just came up with the idea of making a story where Maka's a female rapper and all that shit. I have to put another jazz song in here so the title isn't useless does anyone have any good jazz songs they want me to put in here? If you so please leave the song title and artist in your review. Thanks guys love chu all! Review! **


	8. Good Day

**XxCocoDreamsxX: I like your username too. About the story of Maka being a rapper I'm having a mental debate about that. Yeah she kind of did forget about Vlad (she's so rude). **

** : I don't really know why this story is so good, sometimes I wonder why people even read them tis just random shit I put the Soul Eater cast through. **

**Yoai lover12: Your username me likes. About the whole Soul stopping the marriage thing I'm not sure. Soul and I are talking that through to see the possible outcomes, but you'll be the one I PM when I decided. Sound good?**

**SoulXMakaBitches: Child I do not know you, but I would like to know you in a non-stalkerish way if that's possible :) And Soul liking older woman is just something I typed because I didn't want my family to see me story so I typed some random shit. **

**anna114: I really don't know what Vlad will do when he finds out they had sex, but I think I might come up with something. Soul's family they don't really give two flying fucks who Maka marries as long as she happy and gives them grandkids they be happy. **

**Remember as me questions in your review and if you need a further explanation PM so I can if you like type like a two paragraph thing if I'm up to it. Now on to the story. **

The Jazz Singer

It had been three months and they were still having sex every other night. The marks that she had gotten from Vlad burned less and less each day, but they wouldn't go away no matter the psychical contact between her and Soul. It was one of those nights were Soul sat shirtless on her bed with her in-between his legs and his arms wrapped her body as she slept peacefully. He couldn't sleep knowing what the council had said to him the other day.

~flashback~

_Soul walked through the double doors to the council room and stood at the podium where an audience was. _

"_Well Soul it seems you didn't get the message last time did you?" Ericka said._

"_You know you missed me baby." Soul said smirking. _

_Ericka rolled her eyes and continued on, "you are because you have been playing around with the Albarn child while she's engaged to my grandson Vladimir. Care to explain?"_

"_Not really. What's there to explain? I'm attracted to Maka no big deal. I mean where had Vlad been the past three months? The way I look it I'm comforting her while showing her my love."_

"_Where Vlad is none of your business at the moment he shall be back. That does not excuse you from having sex with his fiancée!"_

_The audience mumbled amongst themselves taking in what Ericka had said. _

"_Why do you even care Ericka? I mean if I love her it should be no big deal should it? Besides she hasn't told me to stop what I'm doing." _

_Ericka sighed, "you obviously do know what is going on. The marks that she has on her back are the sign of Vlad marking her and of future events to come." _

"_Yeah I know about those she's told me what she has seen in those visions and let me tell you this Ericka, Vlad is only going to more bad than good to Maka. Good day." _

"_Soul." _

"_I said good day." He walked out the room and towards the bus stop to get a ride. _

_~flashback over~_

Maka stirred in her sleep as she thought about Vlad. She missed him greatly and the marks on her skin reminded her of him and that he was coming back for her or so she read in a book she found in the library. She was looking forward to tomorrow because she had her first day back at school and she didn't have to stay in the house any longer, but she couldn't drive her car. Due to some lame excuse her parents came up with she got all her work done and was ready to turn it in tomorrow. Slowly her eyes opened and she was staring at Soul, she smiled and stared at him with a smile on her face. She cuddled more into his warmth because she had missed him when he left her to go see the council about something he wouldn't tell her about. The curiosity was killing her and when she asked him about he just smiled, laughed, and then tackled her on the bed. Maka slowly rose up careful of her waist because it was sore because of all the things she and Soul had been doing lately.

"Look who's awake." Soul said brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Hey Soul." She said sleepily.

"You excited for your first day back at school?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do about Jessie though?"

"I broke up with her, but you should be cautious because she might bury with questions about I broke up with her."

"I'll be on full alert sir." She saluted him laughing.

Kissing her forehead Soul laughed at her and removed himself from the bed.

"Soul?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Vlad will be upset with me?"

That made Soul intake a breath at what she said. Would he mad at her? Of course he would be, but he'd be madder at Soul for taking her over like that. "I'm sure Vlad will forgive you."

"So this means we can't do it anymore can we?"

"If that's what you want."

"It's only because I really love Vlad and you're more like a brother to me, but I love you more than that. Does that make sense?"

"Maka how about you go get some food you're looking a little skinny."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Go."

Automatically she rose from her bed and went to the kitchen where her mother was. Soul stayed upstairs walking slowly to his room thinking about what Maka said. Is it possible for someone to like two people at the same time? If it was who would she choose? Vlad or Soul?

~To be Continued~

**Don't have a lot to say, but yeah hope you like it! Does anyone that's a guy wanna be my valentine or if you're a girl you wanna be my valentine? PM me if you do! Well review! **


	9. This is Nice (Not Really)

**Dark Heart Without Wings: *cries* I don't want to be the end of you I'm sorry! I'll try to update faster. I promise! And Maka will choose whoever she wants it's a free country! So hmph! *crosses arms***

**Yoai lover12: Thanks for being my valentine! You made me feel loved! I just wanna be your friend! Friends?**

**anna114: Not sure. We still don't if he'll stop the wedding or something. Vlad has a slim chance of winning they both still have life points before one of them loses. Vlad will punish Maka in the most body warming sweatiest sex I can imagine… hopefully only if I'm lucky. **

**Spixie303: Thanks glad you like! We like you too!**

**tsubaki16: Sorry that the last chapter was short I'll try to make up for it with this chapter! Don't punish me. We're friends. JUST LET ME HOLD YOU IN A FRIENDLY WAY!**

**Now it's me AwesomeBlackStar16 with some awesome and sad news for you! So spring break is next week *cheers* Unfournately on the 25****th**** and the 26****th**** I won't be updating because I'm going to Magic Mountain with my church *cheers again* Also I've decided to delete Blue Crush because I'm not feeling that story and it's pretty boring and stuff. On the bright side a new story will be replacing it called Liking Your Best Friend, it's Soul Eater of course it mostly focuses on Soul and Maka. Soul likes Maka and so on so forth, but this story will be rated T *dramatic gasp* I know right! Me AwesomeBlackStar16 writing a rated T story and no will not change the rating later on for all you perverts. That's all let's beginning!**

The Jazz Singer

The sweat that trailed down her body he licked up biting her breast in the process she moaned his name in sweet ecstasy when his fingers slipped insider her dripping womanhood. Her back arched as her nails dug into his back, he bite her making her moan even louder than before. The markings started to burn as they recognized the touch of their maker. Vladimir he had her in his hands, she was moaning his name not Soul's, she withered under his touch. Quickly Vlad thrusted into her making her screaming in pleasure and pain.

His pace only got quicker with every moan that came out of her mouth.

"Vlad please faster." She moaned.

A smirk grew on Vlad's lips as he slowed down his pace torching her from the pleasure she wanted. She moaned in sadness when his paced slowed. Her hands trailed down his back and her lips latched onto his neck, she kissed and licked his neck.

Not being able to hold back anymore Vlad picked up his pace and pounded into Maka. She moaned in pleasure as her release came and Vlad followed after shooting his seed into her.

~the next day~

Maka woke with the feeling she had to throw up, so she ran into the bathroom and let it out a couple times. She walked back into her room and saw Vlad sleeping in her bed breathing peacefully.

He came home yesterday to her room.

~flashback~

_Maka looked out her open window feeling the breeze blow into her room. Soul had left a while ago and she was home alone although she wished that she was at the club singing, but her mom and dad wouldn't let her go anywhere. _

_Sighing she went back to her bed and petted Jack that was asleep like he always was. Closing her eyes she didn't see Vlad walk into her room with a stern look on his face. Vlad walked to her bed and saw her lying there. _

_Moving closer he caressed her cheek with his hand and a stray tear slowly fell down from his eye onto her cheek. Maka's eyes fluttered open and she saw Vlad's face. _

"_Why are you crying?" Maka asked. _

"_I've missed you." He answered. _

"_I missed you too." _

"_Really?"_

"_Of course." _

"_You missed me all those times that you had sex with Soul? All the times that you moaned his name? That mark on your back means you belong to me Maka." _

_Maka looked down not looking at Vlad. _

"_Don't make yourself look like the victim here. You knew my feelings for you, yet you treated them as nothing. Did I mean nothing to you?" _

"_No! It's not like that it's just that Soul was there when I needed someone and one thing lead to another. I didn't mean to hurt you Vlad. I love you, I love you so much." _

"_Prove it." _

_Maka brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately. Vlad's hands cupped her face as he kissed her back with more passion. _

_~end flashback~_

Maka laid back in the bed climbing under the covers and she laid her head on Vlad chest, Vlad's arm wrapped around her waist and her breathed in her hair.

"Maka?" he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just threw up a little, but I'm fine now."

Vlad ran his hand over head smoothing down her hair, the worry was radiating off of him as he remembered what his grandmother had told him.

~flashback~

"_I don't understand why you have me doing this." Vlad said. _

"_You're doing this to make a suit able heir; we all know that half breeds are stronger than purebloods." Ericka said looking at her grandson. _

"_She doesn't even love me, she loves Soul." _

_Ericka sighed looking at her grandson, "my child it is ok. She is confused about what she wants right now. Go to her." _

_Vlad nodded his head and started his way to the Evans household. _

_~end flashback~_

"Aren't you supposed to go to school?" Vlad asked.

Maka looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock. She sighed and scratched her head in irritation. "I was, but obviously I'm not unless my mom makes me."

As on cue Maka's mom opened the door, "you're going to school so get up; we got a letter from the cops about your unexcused absences so get up. Hello Vlad." Annabel said and closed the door.

Maka got out of bed and walked to her closet where she pulled out and large black sweatshirt, black jeans ripped at the knee, and black converse. Her bangs grew longer so they covered her eyes when she didn't put her up; looking herself in the mirror she decided to leave her hair down.

"You look cute." Vlad said kissing her cheek. "Why are you covering your face though?"

"No one at school likes me, so why be noticed by people I don't even like?" she said picking up her bag.

"School will get better for you. I promise."

Maka nodded and walked downstairs as she followed her mom out to her car.

Vlad stretched and pulled out his clothes then went to Maka's bathroom to take a shower. He walked out her room wearing a sleeveless Suicide Silence shirt, white jeans, and black sneakers. Climbing out her window Vlad started walking to Shibusen where he would start his first day as an official student.

~with Maka~

When she walked into her class everyone was staring at her, the teacher was the only one that welcomed her back. Taking her usual seat in the back Maka took out her iPod and started playing Young The Giant, she put her hand over her ear to cover the ear bud. Looking around she's saw Soul's white hair a few rows up and his desk was pushed together with Jessie who was leaning her head on his shoulder. Maka felt a sharp pain go through as she looked at the scene.

Blowing the hair out of her eyes she looked outside at the bright blue sky, she'd rather be at home sitting bed with Vlad talking about different things than be here listening to the teacher and the gossip that floated around.

Maka was about to lay her head down when the door opened and the lady from the front desk walked in with a student behind her. Maka's eyes widened when she saw Vlad standing there, her eyes traveled to Soul and she saw him tense up.

"You must be Vladimir the new student." Ms. Marie said. "Introduce yourself to the class Vladimir."

"I'm Vladimir Vasile, I'm 17 years old, my favorite band is Suicide Silence, I live with my adopted parents, oh and Maka's my girlfriend." Vlad said with a smile.

The class turned around to look at Maka and she sunk down into her seat not making eye contact with them. This is just great, now she has more problems.

~To be Continued~

**And finished with chapter nine now! Yeah sorry for the holdup guys I didn't mean for it to take so long. Anyway yeah I'm deleting Blue Crush like I said at the top just not feeling it anymore guys sorry. If you like that story I might continue it during the summer or something, but for not it's gone. Ask questions in your reviews! **


	10. They Gots Powers

**tsubaki16: *HUGS BACK* Friend! Suicide Silence is amazing. R.I.P Mitch Lucker**

**Ariana loves Anime: I'm going to keep going with this story! Fangirl all you want no one here judges! I'm glad you like it**

**beautiful-note2895: You ask a lot of questions. We don't know who she's pregnant by actually. What do you mean Vlad's exposed? His grandmother meant they're stronger because half breeds still have their human blood in tact with them which is missed with the venom from a vampire. The venom adds on to their strength, but they are easier to kill though since they are still human. **

**Yeah tenth chapter! **

The Jazz Singer

Maka sunk lower in her seat due to the number of eyes that were staring at her; she was extremely uncomfortable with them all staring at her. Slowly she took the headphone out of her ear and turned off her music as Vlad started to walk towards her, she looked around and the seat behind her was open so he was obviously going to sit there.

Vlad took the seat behind her and sat quietly, the teacher called the attention back to her so they would stop staring at her and she was thankful for that. Maka had her head hung low as there looking at her notebook, she felt someone staring at her so she turned around, and Vlad's blue eyes looked into her emerald ones.

"What are you doing here?" Maka whispered to him.

"Remember how we were talking about going to school?" Vlad asked.

Maka shook her head.

"Well I decided to give it another shoot. Why not go to the school that your future wife goes to?"

"Will you be quiet about that? I don't need everyone to know my business."

"Why? Everyone knows you're mine, so why shouldn't they know?"

"Because everyone here doesn't really like me that's why. I just don't want them to tease you form being with me."

"No will tease me and they won't tease you anymore either."

"What are you going to do? You can't let everyone know you're a vampire so you can't use your powers which I'm not sure you have."

Vlad was about to answer back, but he saw Maka put a hand to her stomach and take a large breath; the worried look returned on his face as he watched her closely.

Maka rubbed her stomach, it had been hurting ever since this morning when she woke up and she had to throw up. Slowly her hand rose in the air and the teacher called on her, she quickly asked to go to the restroom and when the teacher gave her a bathroom pass she ran. Maka ran through the doors of the bathroom and to an open stall, she threw up the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

Her throat burned and was yearning for a glass of water and a mint about now. She opened her eyes and was met with a water bottle being held in front of her face, reaching for the bottle she unscrewed the cap and brought it to her lips.

"Thanks." She quietly said wiping water from her mouth.

"You poor girl being dragged into this mess with us creatures of the dark." A sweet voice said.

Maka looked up and came face to face with the most beautiful woman (beside her mother) she had ever seen. The woman was tall, skin pale as white sand on the beach, deep violet eyes, and curves girls would kill each other for.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I'm Wes and Soul's friend." Tsubaki said.

Maka ran a hand through her hair, "so you're a vampire too?"

"Yes I am Maka-chan."

"How did you know my name?"

"Well nobles and purebloods have powers. I can control people's emotions, my boyfriend Black*Star can control shadows, Liz and her sister Patty can influence people to do things, and purebloods like Soul, Wes, your boyfriend Vlad, and Kid have all our powers and more. Although Soul really enjoys the power to control sound, Wes enjoys telepathy, Vlad likes to use everything, and Kid likes to use the power of death. It's really complicated."

"I see. So you guys have these awesome powers, yet you do nothing with them why?"

"Even though most of the population of the world is full of vampires we like to keep ourselves secret, so we don't scare the humans although some vampires like to keep themselves in the open."

"I knew you guys had powers. So are my parents' purebloods?"

"Of course Maka-chan that's they only way Soul and Wes would be purebloods although there is a breed stronger than purebloods, but that's not for me to explain. Soul just wanted me to check on you."

"Soul?"

"Well yes. Soul is our master in sorts, he and Wes made us into vampires and when you're bitten by a pureblood you not only turn into a vampire but you also get powers. It's rather interesting; I think it's time for us to return."

Maka nodded, washed her hands and followed Tsubaki outside the restroom where she saw Vlad leaning on the wall. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, she nuzzled his neck and kissed it, Maka loved Vlad so much.

"Nakatsukasa." Vlad said sternly holding Maka.

"Vlad-san." Tsubaki said bowing and then disappeared.

"Vlad I don't feel so good." Maka breathed into his neck.

"You'll feel better soon, I promise." Vlad said as Maka fell into a sleep.

"What are you doing?" Vlad heard Soul ask.

"I'm taking my love home."

"She doesn't belong to you!"

"She has my markings, she belongs to me!"

"Maka's in pain because of you."

"It'll pass."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

~To be Continued~

**Tenth chapter! I have to stop getting distracted when I write these things, so I can post it early for you guys. I get to play Skyfall by Adele tomorrow for the art festival at school with my class, I'm so excited guys! This Monday felt like a Friday for some reason. Anyway, review! **


	11. The Thoughts

The Jazz Singer

Vlad watched Maka as she slept in his arms, the sun was setting and he was tuning his hearing to listen to the beating heart inside of Maka. He brushed some of Maka's hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"How did I get so lucky?" Vlad whispered.

"You're not lucky you're just doing your job." Soul said standing at the bedroom door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on her if that's all right with you."

"Why?"

"Because she's my little sister that's why? Why are you even here Vlad? Is it for Kami or is it because your nana told you to?"

Vlad gritted his teeth, "It's for neither of them, and I did this of my own freewill."

"I'm not buying that at all Vlad. You better not hurt Maka or I swear I'll end your existence again."

"You were a fool trying to take a purebloods life. You of all people should know that nothing can truly kill a pureblood."

"And you should know that I know of a way to kill purebloods now."

Vlad stopped and stared at Soul. The Soul in front of him couldn't be the same Soul he knew back then before the killing of the Albarn's. This Soul had the glint of killing in his eyes. Killing without mercy. They stared at each other reading each other's movement. Their eyes strayed away from each other when they saw Maka move a little bit.

"What's going on guys?" Maka asked rubbing her eye.

"Nothing Maka; soul and I are just talking." Vlad said brushing her hair.

Maka nodded her head and got up from her bed, moving slight her hand shot to her stomach and she ran to the bathroom. Soul and Vlad watched as she was hunched over the toilet throwing the contents of her stomach out. She slumped down to her knees and held her stomach.

"Maka are you in pain?" Vlad asked moving her hair away from her face.

"My stomach hurts a little bit." She said coughing.

"We should get you out of those clothes." Soul said reaching his arms to pick her up.

"I got it."

"Just let me help."

"We don't need your help."

"Vlad just let him help, Soul's just being nice."

Vlad looked at Soul and nodded. They turned around so Maka could change her clothes; they heard a grunt of pain come from Maka and they turned around to see sitting on her bed with a hand on her stomach.

"My stomach really hurts. I have to lay down."

The boys watched as Maka laid herself down slipping her shirt over her head, her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep again.

"I'll call Tsubaki to check on her." Soul said.

"That'll be good; I have some business to attend to." Vlad said jumping out the window.

Soul watched Vlad's fleeting form as he walked through the secret door that only vampires could enter that lead to the underground city. Although most of the Earth is populated by vampires, humans are not allowed to know of their existence only few knew what was going on. Turning his attention back to Maka, Soul looked at her peaceful face.

He touched his lips to her soft ones. Walking out the door he turned out the light and left her to rest.

~_some scene I thought up~_

"_Dimitri come her_e." A blonde haired woman said.

_A little by with black hair and crimson eyes walked backed to his mother taking her hand. "I'm sorry for wondering away mommy."_

_The woman smiled down at her son that was six years old. "It's alright just be more careful. Let's go get some ice cream."_

_The boy cheered as he ran with his mom to the ice cream stand. They walked through the park with the ice cream in their hands. _

"_Mommy what was daddy like?" Dimitri asked liking ice cream off his hands. _

"_Your dad is a great man…he was caring and supportive of me."_

"_You said is. Is daddy still alive?"_

_The woman silently cursed herself for her child's increased intelligence. "Yes your dad is still alive and well."_

"_Can we go see him?" _

"_I'm afraid not dear. Your father is in a bit of a predicament." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's complicated." _

"_Maka!" the mom and son turned around to see a lady running towards them. _

"_Tsubaki what are you doing here?" Maka asked. _

"_I heard that you came back! I had to come see you and little Dimitri." _

"_Mommy who's this?" Dimitri asked hiding behind her pant leg. _

"_This is my best friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. What's going on Tsubaki?"_

"_He wants to see you Maka."_

"_No." _

"_Who wants to see you mommy?"_

"_No one sweetheart let's head home. You tell him Tsubaki I haven't forgiven him for what he did."_

_Tsubaki smiled sweetly at her friend, "I'll tell him. You should get home before it gets dark." _

_Maka nodded and started to walk Dimitri away and to their house. She wasn't sure why she had come back to this place where everything happened to her, but something was calling her back. _

_~end the italicized words~ _

Maka opened her eyes slowly as remembered the dream she was having. It confused her greatly. What was going on with her? She ran to the bathroom and threw up whatever was left in her stomach.

~To be Continued~

**Whoa hey guys! Long time no fiction? Right? Haha sorry about the updating, I've been busy with school I just now got back to a's and b's guys. Well here I am, so enjoy and if you like band stories of your favorite members check out this story I'm writing, but don't worry it won't get in the way of my fanfictions. Here's the link: story/5428243-maybe-we%27re-just-having-too-much-f un-jaime you know just copy and paste it into the web browser tab thingy. Good night. Review! **


	12. The Plan

**Long time no see guys! School's almost over, I get out on Wednesday. I'll be able to update more often with the vacation and shit! I promise I won't disappear for long periods of time again, but I can't promise I'll be around a lot because I'm focusing on my music. I'm starting a band with my pals we're calling it Society of America (cool name huh?) Anyway sorry for being away and all and I promise to stick with the updating schedule and of course I have new stories for you guys too! **

**Feelings: It is a Soma and I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm getting there I'm trying a new writing style where I mess with people's heads, so give me some time.**

**Yoai lover12: I believe you mean abortion and no she's not getting one.**

**majrob: I'm following it! Yeah you could say the marks give Maka some vampire qualities which I'm going to explain in this chapter. I'm not really sure if I should give her powers, but we'll see won't we?**

**WE WILL NEVER SLEEP CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! WE WILL NEVER REST TILL WE'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD! – Bring Me The Horizon**

The Jazz Singer

~a month later~

"How are you feeling?" Vlad asked as he watched Maka get dressed.

"Well the morning sickness has stopped, so I feel fine." She said putting on a Rat Pack sweatshirt and black sweats.

"You shouldn't push yourself, you should stay in bed."

Maka rolled her eyes, "I'm just going downstairs to get some food, the baby's hungry."

Vlad watched as Maka ran her hand over her stomach the baby was growing at an accelerated rate and she still refused to know the gender of the child, wanting to be surprised when the little bundle of joy came. Vlad couldn't help, but worry for her and his unborn child. His days on Earth were drawing to a close, he wouldn't be able to stay with Maka forever, and after all he was going to kill him on that night. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched Maka look at herself in the mirror.

Moving he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful Maka."

Maka smiled at Vlad and turned so she could kiss his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You'll be with me forever right?"

"Yes. I promise."

A promise that couldn't be kept.

~down in the kitchen~

Soul stood in front of the counter making himself a sandwich as he listened to the conversation in Maka's room, Vlad had made a promise he couldn't keep. Soul smirked to himself as he looked out the window the day was drawing near, the day he would be able to kill Vlad. Why hadn't he killed Vlad before? Simple because it wasn't until recently he figured out how to kill pureblood vampires.

"Why the smirk on your face little brother?" Wes asked taking Soul's sandwich.

"That was mine Wesley and no reason." Soul said making another sandwich.

Wes eyed his brother wearily, something was off about Soul, and he wasn't his usual laid back self…he seemed…excited. He kept watching Soul even after he walked out the front door into the night.

~with Soul~

The air was layered with smoke as Soul entered the club; he waved his hand in front of his face. Never again would he let Black*Star pick the place to meet up, never again. Quickly making his way to the VIP section, he spotted his friends in the back in the usual booth; he took his spot next to Liz across from Kid.

"How are you Soul?" Kid asked.

"Fine. You?" Soul asked.

"We're all good? Do you know when it's going to happen?"

"On the night of the full moon, the child will be born and Vlad will die."

Everyone at the table nodded their heads, everyone except for Tsubaki. She disagreed with the idea of killing another vampire especially a pureblood, but Soul was a pureblood too it was still a major crime against the vampire kind. How was this all this going to be accomplished with the council finding out? Well on the nights of full moons or new moons pureblood vampires experience a time where the experience a time of vulnerability and are open for attack. Vampires weren't supposed to know of this, only the council and Lord Death knew about it, but somehow Soul had found out and was planning to use this night to kill and take Vlad's blood.

Vlad only had a month to live and be with Maka, who Tsubaki thought she deserved to be with.

"Babe what's wrong?" Black*Star asked.

"It's nothing Star; I just want to see Maka that's all." Tsubaki lied smiling.

Star smiled at her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She hoped that they all came out this alive and that Maka would be okay.

~with Maka~

Jack Frost was laying on Maka's pregnant belly as he stared at her with his blue eyes and Maka stared back. It was almost like he could tell what was going through Maka's mind, more than she knew what was going on herself, a knock on the door drew her attention away. The door opened and Soul stepped in, when he stepped in Jack hissed him and ran under Maka's bed.

"Why'd you scare him Soul?" Maka asked sitting up.

Soul threw his hands up in surrender, "I didn't do anything, and I just walked in the door."

Maka rolled her eyes and patted the place next to her on the bed. Soul walked towards the bed and sat down next to her, he looked at her as she played with her blonde locks and his hand went to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked.

"I can't feel for the baby?" Soul asked rubbing his hand over her stomach.

"I guess, but it feels weird when other people rub my stomach."

Soul removed his and ran it through his head, "are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with having Vlad's child?"

"Well of course, I love Vlad."

"Are you sure?"

"What's this about Soul? Why are you asking me this?"

Soul sighed, "what would you do if the person you loved most died?"

"I don't know. This isn't something that I generally think about Soul."

"What would you do if I died?"

"I-I really don't know. I couldn't imagine living without you Soul. I love you."

"I love you too."

Soul moved to kiss her lips and she turned her head so his lips met her cheek, he sighed and moved off the bed and through her door.

"I've forgotten you belong to someone else."

~To be Continued~

**Right, so there you go. Peace out! **


End file.
